Make Me A Millionaire
TBA Plot At the Spa Hotel, the three finalists cheered and toasted to making it to the finale. Geoff gave the two a giant bear hug and thanked them for making this experience for him a good one. Sam said that the two of them should be thanking him instead for allowing them to be at the end. Scott adds to this and said that he’s actually made some friends this season which has been great for him. To cut their little celebration short, Topher, now wearing an intern outfit because he's punished, walks in and says that there is a surprise for them waiting outside of the Spa Hotel. The three walk out and see ME standing there with a screen right beside me. I reveal to the finalists that they’ll each be getting a message from home for making it this far, albeit a short one due to a CERTAIN SOMEONE's miscalculation with money. (*cough*TOPHER*cough*) Up first, Geoff, who got a video from his best buddy Brody. In the video, Brody congratulates him on making it as far as he has compared to his first time around. Also in the video, he says that he’s proud of him no matter what and also plans on throwing an awesome party for him when he gets back. This gets Geoff pumped and says that he’ll do his best for his bros back home. The next video is for Sam, who got a video from his mother. She comments saying that she wishes him the best of luck and is so proud of who he’s become in the game. She adds that she thinks Dakota is a wonderful girl and that she can’t wait to meet her. Sam chuckles and thanks his mom and tells everyone that playing video games has finally paid off. (What a dweeb.) The final video is for farm boy Scott, who got a video from his Pappy. His old man tells him that he always said that “third time’s the charm.” He compliments Scott on his prowess in the game and says that he’s proud of him for making it this far. He wishes him good luck in the finale and also in his new relationship with Courtney. He jokes and says that he doesn’t know how he scored with her, because she’s out of his league. Scott replies and says that he loves bossy girls. He thanks his pappy and promises he’ll do his best for the farm. After the videos from home, I instruct the final three to head over to the open field for the first part of the challenge. Once the three of them are there I reveal that the each part of the challenge will be dedicated to one of the three teams this season. The first challenge will be a puzzle, dedicated to the Brain team, the second challenge will be a mirror maze, dedicated to the Beauty team and the final part of the challenge will be to roll a boulder to the finish line, dedicated to the Brawn team. In each challenge, one member of the mergers will be selected to help a finalist. I sound the air horn and the finalists are off. Sam enlists the help of Cameron, Scott enlists the help of Scarlett (OH?), who is sporting her nerdy look once more, and Geoff enlists the help of Leshawna. Scarlett is completely shocked that he picked and she tells him that she’s not helping him. Scott tells her to just stay out of the way, then because he has a finale to win (I LIKE HIS ATTITUDE!) Topher laughs at this, calling Scarlett bitter to the end, to which she glares at him. (Yet he is still smiling...eew) The brains duo quickly makes pace on the puzzle, zooming to the last few pieces, while Team Scott and Team Geoff fall behind. Leshawna slides the puzzle pieces together while Geoff grabs the loose pieces and brings them to her. In almost no time flat, Sam and Cameron complete the puzzle and the Gamer Guy is off to the mirror maze! Once at the mirror maze, Sam chooses Dakota to help him. Dakota kisses him and says that she’s so proud of him and everything that he’s done this season. Before he can say anything, she grabs his hand and the two run into the maze. Not far behind, Geoff comes running in with his helper Jasmine. Just as Dakota and Sam are about to finish, Jasmine and Geoff push their way to the end of the maze and soon are off to the final part of the challenge! Sam panics but Dakota holds his hand and tells him that it’s not over yet! She kisses him and tells him to run after Geoff. Back at the puzzle, Scott is struggling. Courtney and Lightning stand by his side and “cheer” him on (Courtney is just yelling at him to hurry up). Scarlett laughs at his misfortunes and tells him that he should just give up now. In the confessional, Scott says that he’ll do anything to prove Scarlett wrong. In real time, Scott roars in fury and quickly completes the puzzle. Courtney and Lightning cheer as they all run to the mirror maze. Once they reach the mirror maze, Scott instructs Lightning to crash through all the mirrors. Lightning, hesitant, said that if he does that it’ll give him 7 years of bad luck. Scott laughs and says that this show is already bad luck and they’ve suffered enough, so it won’t count. Lightning grins and says that he’ll do it. The jock charges through the mirror maze as Courtney and Scott stare in shock that he actually did it. Scott runs through the field of broken glass and rushes to make it to the final challenge. Geoff and his final helper Beardo both push a giant boulder towards the end with Sam and his helper Jo right behind them. While they’re pushing, Geoff thanks Beardo for being one of the best friends he’s had and allowing him to have fun in the game. Beardo smiles and says that Geoff made the game so much better. (This is SO SAPPY!) Sam and Jo struggle to push and Jo comments that she is pretty impressed with how well he’s done in the game. She said that, as a member of Team Brawn, she’s proud of him. (Oh? Jo COMPLIMENTING someone? This is such a weird finale…) Back with Courtney and Scott, the two try to push the boulder to the end. Scott sighs in defeat and says that he should just accept defeat. Courtney stops pushing and grabs him by the shoulders. She tells him that if he quits, then that their relationship is over because she doesn’t date quitters. She goes on and tells him that he can do it, not because he’s smart (he’s not), good looking (debatable) or strong (eh, okay I’ll give him that one). Courtney asks him if he’s a quitter, to which he replies no and she kisses him and tells him that they’re gonna finish this challenge and win that prize. Both of them, motivated and rushing, pick up the rock and begin to run. At the finish line, the mergers all stand behind Chef, Topher and I while waiting to see who crosses first. Geoff, Sam and their partners are neck-and-neck. Out from behind comes Scott with Courtney who are making fast time. (WOAH! This is getting good!) Geoff inches closer, then Sam and Scott is still running to catch up. Scott and Courtney pass Sam and Jo, while Geoff and Beardo are beginning to make a run for it. Sam is falling out of it and they’re coming straight at us! (EVERYONE LOOK OUT!) They’re about to cross the finish line and the winner is.... … … … … … … … … … … SCOTT!!!!!!!! SCOTT WINS ALL-STAR BATTLE: BRAINS VS. BRAWN VS. BEAUTY! The mergers clap and cheer for him (except Scarlett who is BITTER, LOL!) Courtney congratulates her beau and he grabs her by the waist and kisses her! Geoff crosses second as Beardo apologizes for not being able to help him enough to win, but the two bros hug it out and Geoff adds that it was a blast being able to play again and that he is going to need a DJ for his party back home as the two fist bump. Sam finally crosses the finish line and Dakota hugs him. Before she can say anything, Sam calls everyone’s attention and says that he has an announcement to make (way to ruin it for Scott…)! He looks at Dakota and grabs her hand. He gets down on one knee (Everyone: GASP!) and pulls out a ring (looks cheap). He says that even though they’re still young and don’t know what they’re doing, he still feels like Dakota is the gal for him and he wants to spend the rest of his life with her one day. He adds that this isn’t a marriage proposal yet, but that he promises to be hers forever with a promise ring and hopes that she’ll do the same. Dakota, all teary-eyed, accepts! (Aww, how cute.) The rest of the cast cheers and claps for the happy couple and also for Scott who just won ONE MILLION DOLLARS! Celebration is cut short as all the lights go out and the island begins to sink. (SERIOUSLY TOPHER. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T PAY FOR AN ELECTRONIC ISLAND!!!!!! WHAT?!?!? DID YOU FORGET PAHKITEW ISLAND WASN'T ACTUALLY AN ISLAND!?!?!?! DID YOU!?!?!? HE IS SO IN TROUBLE WHEN WE GET HOME.) Looks like that wraps up our biggest season yet! With a happy-ish ending too, wow. Even though Pahkitew Island is long gone, and half of the contestants are still swimming to safety (I think), I'm sure glad this season is over. See you next ti-- *STATIC* Trivia Goof Gallery Category:Episodes Category:All Star Battle (Season 2) Episodes Category:Season Finales